megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Ashley Adderley
Ashley Adderley is a human character in Mega Man: Fully Charged who first appears in the episode Bored to be Wild. Aki Light is revealed in later episodes to have a crush on her, although this is described in episode summaries prior to it being exhibited in the story (much like "No Name" being called Namagem). She and Mega Man team up together to solve some science-related riddles left by Chemistry Man in order to stop him from turning all the metal in Silicon City into rubber. Appearance Ashley is a young girl, about Suna's age (about a year older than Aki). She has fair skin, deep purple eyes, and teal hair that has dark purple highlights. She wears glasses, black pants, a red shirt with a white star on it, and fingerless gloves. Personality Ashley seems to have the personality of a stereotypical nerd to some extent. She cares about academics more than anything else and prides herself for her intelligence. Abilities Being a straight-A student, Ashley is quite bright and good at problem-solving. She's able to decode Chemistry Man's puzzles with little difficulty. She's also a skilled director. In "Watts Happening?", she directs a play and act and uses her improv skills to make the audience believe the battle with Elec Man was part of the play. Relationships Aki She and Aki tend to argue because she takes great pride in academics but Aki is uninterested in such subjects. However, she does show concern when Aki "disappears" in the museum, refusing to leave without him. Mega Man She similarly looks down on Mega Man at first, but admits he's not so bad when he manages to solve the final riddle left by Chemistry Man. In "Watt's Happening?!" Ashley shows that she has feelings for Mega man as she had written a play with Mega man in it. She says she admires his "raisons d'être" and calls him the perfect subject for the stage. Before the play Ashley was exited to perform hoping Mega man would see it, Aki reassures her saying that he will, Ashley becomes so overjoyed that she hugs him before running off to start the show. After, Elec Man attacks Ashley becomes angry at Elec man for coming out of nowhere and ruining her play. When the real Mega Man appears and saves her from falling off the stage she improvizes a faint in his honor. After Mega Man defeats Elec Man Ashley hugs him and compliments him for saving the play and finishes the play with him. Gallery Fully_Charged.png|Ashley Adderley, along with all the other characters, in the opening of Mega Man: Fully Charged. Ashleypixelart.png|Ashley and Mega Man vs. Chemistry Man Mega Man Fully Charged Ashley Concept A.png|Concept art Mega Man Fully Charged Ashley Concept B.png|Concept art Mega Man Fully Charged Ashley Concept C.png|Concept art Trivia *In the episode ''"Watt's Happening?!", '' she can be seen wearing a costume that makes her resemble Roll from the Classic series. **posters of a girl resembling Roll have also been seen on the wall of Suna's bedroom and also on alley walls Category:Humans Category:Mega Man Fully Charged Category:Mega Man: Fully Charged characters Category:Females Category:Mega Man: Fully Charged Females Category:Protagonists